This invention relates to an improved article warmer and, in particular, to a warmer for both heating towels and removing residual moisture from the towel fabric.
Many different towel warmers are presently available for use in bathrooms or the like. These devices generally take the form of a tubular frame upon which a towel to be warmed is hung or suspended. In practice, the frame is heated and thus only the inside section of the towel which is in direct contact with the frame is warmed. Towels and similar fabric articles are poor conductors of heat and thus, these heated frame devices do not provide a thorough warming of the towel. Cayley, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,309 describes a closed cabinet for warming towels. The towel is hung within the cabinet upon a U-shaped metal sheet. A heating element is contained within the U-shaped structure which heats the sheet by convection. Although Cayley provides for more uniform heating of the towel, the system consumes a good deal of energy. In addition, moisture driven from the towel remains captured in the cabinet atmosphere and is thus easily reabsorbed by the towel. As a consequence, a towel treated in the cabinet may be warmed, however, it can contain moisture which quickly cools once the towel is removed from the cabinet.